Dangerous Game
by Sealson
Summary: Sasuke finally sees Itachi again. They fight. At the end of this game, only one will remain.Please read and review!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or 3 Doors Down.**_

_I really like writing songfics…I don't know why, but I like doing it! Hope you like this as much as I like it too! Read and review please!_

* * *

"Itachi." The younger man spat out as he stood facing the older one.

"Hn. Foolish little brother." The older one simply and merely responded with a blank emotionless face.

"Foolish no more, little no more, brother no more. Now I will prove that to you." He shouted as he charged at his brother.

_---_

___**Stand before me now we stare eye to eye**_

___**Before another second clicks away one of us will die.**_

_---_

Sasuke took out two shruikens and one kunai out of his weapons pounch. Itachi lazily reached into his cloak and took out a kunai, posed and ready to defend, attacks can come later.

"Here I come, Itachi. I will kill you. I hate you, I despise you." Sasuke cried as he charged, throwing two shruikens at him, deflecting one of them slightly with his kunai and while Itachi was occupied, he brought out his own katana.

"Hn. Weak." Was all Itachi managed to say as he was shocked inside that his little brother's speed was a close match to his.

_---_

___**You reach for your metal as I reach for mine**_

___**The sound of bullets flyin' through the air, is followed by a cry**_

___**And there cryin'**_

_---_

Itachi was right, Sasuke's speed is definitely a good match to his, if not, then even faster. That snake sanin's training must've made him a lot stronger than before. But his pride won't allow him to admit it aloud. For a long time, Sasuke was attacking using mainly taijutsu and Itachi was finding it increasingly difficult to defend for too long.

_---_

___**What will we do? What will we say?**_

___**When it's the end of this game that we play?**_

___**Will we crumble into the dust my friend?**_

___**Or will we start this game over again?**_

_---_

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke cried as a current of Chidori ran from the hilt of the sword down to the tip at ironically the speed of lightning towards a dumbfounded Itachi.

_---_

___**The young man lays alone but fastened to the ground**_

___**The sound of fleeing feet and a cryin' eye will be his last sound**_

_---_

"Ugh…" was all Itachi could let out when he realised his guard has been down and fell victim to Sasuke's strongest attack, the Chidori.

Time seemed to trickle by slowly as Itachi fell to the ground, clutching his heart, feeling his warm blood flow out of his body. His world was slowly fading away.

_---_

___**What did we gain from all this? Now was it worth a life?**_

___**We've thrown all our hopes away and set our dreams aside.**_

___**Now we're cryin'**_

_---_

With a soft 'thud', Itachi was gone. Gone forever, out of Sasuke's life, though not out of his mind.

___Flash: "Why are you still grinning when you twisted your ankle…or…are you just pretending to get an easy ride?"_

___Flash: "Sorry Sasuke…maybe next time."_

___Flash: "Our clan protected the order of the village from long ago…Our emblem is also a mark of our honourable clan."_

___Flash: "Only ones who can enforce the laws on shinobi crimes…are superior shinobis."_

___Flash: "I guess I'll drop tomorrow's mission……I'm going to Sasuke's entry ceremony into Ninja Academy……The entrance ceremony usually requires one's relative to come along…you've received the notice too, father."_

_---_

___**What will we do? What will we say?**_

___**When it's the end of this game that we play?**_

___**Will we crumble into dust my friend? Or will we start this game over again?**_

_---_

Sasuke leant over his brother, facing him for the first time in many years without anger and hatred, just the way two close brothers will face each other. Itachi's face was cold and dead. Sasuke felt cold and dead inside. He thought that by killing his brother, his heart will be released from the ice around it and everything will be alright again. He was wrong. Nothing felt different.

Ever since that day, his dream would be to kill his brother, avenge his family and resurrect his clan. He was blinded by his so-called hatred. He turn once again to his brother, now held in his arms, being rained on by Sasuke's tears.

"Brother, from this day on, I will strife to become part of Konoha's police force and enforce the laws on shinobi crimes, becoming a superior shinobi, and that's a promise." He smiled gently as he whispered to his brother, who now lay dead in his arms. Itachi will be buried in the Uchiha compound, beside his mother and father.

It was definitely a dangerous game Itachi played with him, to make him so much stronger than before, and to make him feel the importance of dreams and emotions.

"Itachi, thank you..."

_---_

___**It's coming back to me, It's coming back to me**_

___**What will we do? What will we say?**_

___**When it's the end of this game that we play?**_

___**Will we crumble into the dust my friend?**_

___**Or will we start this game…**_

____

____

____

_...__**over again?**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Fin._

* * *

___Hope you liked it! Please Review!_


End file.
